Heretofore, there has been known a medical technology for protruding (distending) a part of the surface of a living body, such as breast augmentation and buttock augmentation.
For example, implants for use in breast augmentation are discussed in Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A-2013-215584 and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0032208, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all that they teach and for all purposes. These implants are configured to be deformed to a reduced-size shape when being introduced into a living body and to be expandable (restorable) in such a way as to form an intended protuberant region after being introduced into the living body. Furthermore, the above-mentioned implants are made from a pouched member previously filled with a gel-like material or a relatively soft member, such as silicone, in such a way as to be deformable from the above-mentioned reduced-size shape to the expanded shape.
Usually, in breast augmentation implant procedures, when the implant is introduced into the living body, a procedure that forms a perforation is made, which serves as an introduction area for the implant, and a delivery route, which is used to deliver the implant from the perforation to a placement site, is made. The size of the perforation and the size of the delivery route are determined based on the size of the implant taken when the implant is introduced. Therefore, since larger sized implants, taken when the implant is introduced into the living body, require larger perforations and delivery routes, an increased burden is imposed on a patient as the size of the implant increases.